


Clandestino

by fandramatics



Series: Pride Prompts [8]
Category: Mrs. America (2020)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: 51. "I've been thinking about doing this all day"---June 8th. Kisses
Relationships: Alice Macray/Gloria Steinem
Series: Pride Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769941
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Clandestino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaulsxnS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulsxnS/gifts).



Her tongue wetted her lips. They’re heavy, swollen, tingling. All of that because she caught sight of the long hair, the familiar glasses, that sway; going to the women’s bathroom. She was half surprised to find herself crashing against the bathroom door to enter right behind the object of her desire.

Alice halted when she saw Gloria working her hair back to control, their eyes met through the mirror and Macray didn’t have to think twice. She crossed the distance between them in a blink, captured her lover’s face between her hands kissed Steinem hard stealing both their breaths.

Next thing they knew they had locked themselves in one of the stalls and between desperate kisses, Alice’s hands fumbled as they undid her girlfriend’s belt.

“God, I want you so bad!” she whined against Gloria’s mouth, before tasting it again.

The soft lips against hers, a hand at the back of her neck, another with its nails running down her back. Macray was all sensations as she slipped her hand inside her lover’s pants and underwear, groaned out loud when she felt wetness and warmth at the tip of her fingers.

The bathroom door opened.

Alice inched closer to her girlfriend, kissed her way up to Steinem’s ear. “I can’t wait to have you in my mouth, baby.”

Someone opened a faucet.

Gloria’s features changed, pleasure washing through her face. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, a soft moan escaping her when Alice’s fingers entered her. She bit down her lower lip too late.

Small hard pumps into her burning core and the taller woman flushed, heat all around her body, consuming her entire being.

The person at the sink cleared their throat, but all the feminist saw was her girlfriend kneel, eyes on hers.

Alice had a hungry grin as she tugged Steinem’s pants down. “I’ve been thinking about doing this all day.”

Another clearing of throat outside and the sound of a heel hitting the ground in impatience.

And then there was Alice Macray, knelt on the bathroom floor, fingering her girlfriend, with her tongue parting wet folds open, then giving Gloria’s core strategic suckles that made the taller woman incapable of containing her soft sighs and groans. Her nails going for her lover’s scalp.

Heels stomped out of the bathroom, having witnessed enough of such filth.

“Alice… Alice…”

The housewife pulled away. “Yes, baby. Anything you want.”

“Don’t stop.”

She closed her eyes tight, grip tightening, bit harder down her lower lip. Alice devoured her core as if Gloria was the most delicious dessert she had ever tasted.

Wave after wave of orgasm hit her, Macray consumed everything she could find. She caressed Steinem’s legs as she rose, guiding her lover’s clothes back into place, made her look as perfectly as before.

“Your hair,” she tended to Gloria’s magnificent mane, had a distracting kiss stolen from her lips.

“Let me pay you back.”

“No, not now. I just… I needed this now. Later.” She caressed Steinem’s cheek. “I have to go now. Meeting.”

“I’ll meet you at home later.” Smiled Gloria.

Alice nodded. “Okay.”

  
  


“... And you wouldn’t believe what I’ve just heard there.” Phyllis told Rosemary in a tone that made Alice rearrange her blouse, then clear her throat.

“There you are.” Macray smiled at the two of them.

“Oh, good, you’re here!” Schlafly said. “Now we can go.”

“Where were you?” Rosemary asked, eyeing Macray’s hair.

“Bathroom.” She smiled at them. “Shall we?”

Alice went ahead, Rosemary followed her, Phyllis remained frozen on the spot.


End file.
